


Life Ahead of Us

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: This is A Good Love [21]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Imagine your OTP, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 00:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: With the empire defeated, Jyn and Cassian find joy in each other's arms.





	Life Ahead of Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wadingpool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wadingpool/gifts).



* * *

 

When the reports came in, confirming the destruction of the Death Star, Jyn felt her eyes fill with tears. Even if they had no one to tell them, the explosions in the sky would have given everyone the sign they needed.

People on Endor were laughing, hugging and crying. Everywhere she looked, emotions were high and Jyn was overwhelmed by it all.

_We did it, papa._

Jyn stood still for a moment to breathe and revel in the unbridled joy that ran through her. The tears spilled down her cheeks and a weight she never even knew she'd been carrying, released.

That's when she heard a voice call her name.

"Jyn!"

Her heart pounded in her ears and she began to run in the direction of that voice, eager to have his arms around her, holding her close.

With the excitement going on around her, it was a bit hard to pinpoint exactly where Cassian was, but a familiar jacket crossed her vision.

"Cassian!"

A few more seconds passed and she saw his face. He was smiling like she'd never seen before and they ran as fast as they could until they were in each other's arms. Jyn had no idea how long they stood in place, hugging, but she really didn't care.

Eventually, Cassian spoke. "Can you believe it? We won!"

"When we first got the news, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming!" She laughed and pulled back to look him in the eyes.

Those beautiful brown orbs had seen so much suffering, endured so much loss. But now, they were full of happiness and hope.

Jyn stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward, capturing Cassian's soft lips with her own. The kiss was passionate and tender and her legs shook from the intensity of it.

Cassian's mouth molded to her own and he suckled on her upper lip, making her moan. She clutched his jacket in her hands, their bodies crushing against each other.

Normally, they preferred not to share such displays of intimacy in public, but this was different. For the first time in their lives, they knew what freedom felt like and it was intoxicating. 

They had more than one reason to celebrate, though.

Today would be the day that people rejoiced the destruction of the galactic empire, but for Jyn and Cassian, this day was going to be even more special. And that was because of the life that was growing inside of Jyn's womb. And she couldn't wait to tell Cassian.

Now, _finally_ , their lives could begin.

 


End file.
